Atrapada en Wonderland
by LeoNeko
Summary: Ariadna lleva años sin ver a su hermana y el primer signo de vida que da es un libro como el de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Ya lo se mal summary


**Perdonen si hay demasiadas faltas pero aveces no me doy cuenta de lo que escribo y aunque lo relea como que se me escapan muchas cosas.**

Estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama contemplando la envoltura de aquel regalo de cumpleaños. Era de Ana , mi hermana mayor, había llegado por correo hace un par de horas , que puntuales son cuando se lo proponen.  
Sobre ella no hay mucho que decir , no me acuerdo muy bien ya que nos llevamos diez años de diferencia y por decirlo así "desapareció" cuando tenia cinco años. Aunque mas bien según como me hablaron mis padres de ella , sobre lo impulsiva que era , creo que en vez de desaparecer o ser raptada se largo simplemente se fue a los dieciséis años.  
Lo que yo no llegaba a entender era porque después de saltarse once de mis cumpleaños al decimosexto se le ocurría mandarme un regalo. Si de verdad quería hacerme un regalo podría haberse presentado a mi fiesta y entrar en casa y así mi madre dejaría de pensar que la habían raptado , violado , matado y abandonado en una cuneta. Después de este regalo todo cambiaba viva debía estar y por lo visto libre ya que no creo que un secuestrador mantenga a una persona por once años sin pedir rescate o que le deje mandar algo aunque fuera el cumpleaños de su hermanita o mi ultima teoría había desarrollado el síndrome de estocolmo se había casado con el secuestrador y había acabado así , ahora podría ser tía.  
Me aleje de mis pensamientos y acaricie la envoltura del regalo , once años en los que mis padres la habían buscado por cielo y tierra y que habían tenido pesadillas horribles sobre la posible muerte de mi hermana , once años los suficientes para que siguiéramos con nuestra vida con nuestra antigua rutita. Y con esto todo volvería a surgir de nuevo con la idea de que todavía podía estar viva.  
Me enfurecí con esa idea mis padres volverían a buscarla para nada porque sabia que no aparecería y empecé a rasgar el envoltorio hasta dejar al descubierto su interior y no era nada mas y nada menos que un libro , encima uno infantil como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas , lo lance lo mas lejos posible de mi. Al caer al suelo pude ver como de su interior se deslizaba un sobre blanco. Me abalance a por el sobre en busca de algo mas una sola palabra en ese sobre donde me dijera donde se encontraba, si estaba bien o si volvería a verla algún día. Mis manos temblaban estaba demasiado nerviosa ¿Porque me sentía así por una desconocida?, que era mi hermana, que no se había interesado por involucrarse en mi infancia.  
Lo abrí y contemple la carta , su letra torcida pero legible con los corazones en las -i , las manchas de tinta que tenia seguramente porque pasaría la mano por encima , los tachones en lo que seguramente escribió algo que no quería pero ya no podía leerlo , todo escrito con un boli de color verde y en la esquina del folio firmado con su nombre con letras diferentes a la carta mas bonitas. Empecé a leer:  
**Querida Ariadna**  
**¿Como te va la vida? Tienes novio o estas enamorada , has crecido mucho espero que no te pusieras mi ropa en mi ausencia quizás la necesite después.**  
**Se que seguramente cuando hayas leído esto estarás bastante muchito demasiado(si su intención es que me riera cuando leyera esto no fue así) resentida conmigo , se que te debo diez regalos y haberte llevado a partir de tu adolescencia en coche al centro comercial cuando papa o mama no quisieran, pero el tiempo lo cura todo y es que aquí pasa taaaaaaaan lento que cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado once años.**  
**Te preguntaras ¿Donde estoy? pero bueno no me gustaría quitarte la intriga , pero digamos que nos veremos pronto muy pronto.**  
**Espero que cuando nos veamos te hayas vuelto una hermosa muchachita de dieciseisavo años y que no sea mucho mas alta que yo en ese entonces , también cuando me veas espero que no me tires del pelo como cuando eras pequeña.**  
**Lo que me queda por decir y lo que era mas importante y la razón por la que te escribía es sobre ese libro , si ese libro que seguramente hayas tirado al verlo , tiene un significado aunque tu ahora seguramente no lo entiendas pero ya lo harás. Por una vez voy a ser el conejo blanco de esta historia y te abriré la puerta del País de las Maravillas y ahora te hace una pregunta ¿ Vas a aceptar mi invitación pequeña Alicia y saltar a la madriguera del conejo? Aunque si te soy sincera hay veces que solo lo sigues y antes de aceptar la invitación del conejo ya has caído en el hoyo y una vez dentro lo único que puedes hacer es caer lentamente y dejarte llevar por el sueño , por la locura.**

** Atentamente Ana**

-Mis padres habían olvidado decirme que mi hermana era subnormal-me eche encima de la cama y coloque el libro a mi derecha , sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar- Esta claro que si la invitación viene de tu parte saltare al hoyo de cabeza estúpida.  
En la carta leí algo que me había albergado algo de esperanza a mi corazón "nos veremos pronto" ¿Cuando seria pronto? un día , una semana , un mes , un año ¿Cuando era para ella pronto?. Era una maldita puta que me iba a torturar incluso antes de volver a vernos.  
El sueño me invadía y notaba como poco a poco mis párpados se cerraban y mi mente dejaba de ser la que era , me preparaba para ir a mi propio País de las Maravillas uno en el que no había limites y la que mandaba era yo. Mientras dejaba atrás el espacio y el tiempo y me dormía recordaba aquella frase de la carta "dejarte llevar por el sueño , por la locura"

¿Estuvo muy mal ? Espero que les guste ^^


End file.
